


You can borrow mine

by 365paperdolls



Series: 100 ways to show my love to you [9]
Category: Diary of a Future President (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mention of Bobby’s dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365paperdolls/pseuds/365paperdolls
Summary: Liam’s tennis racket is broken, luckily Bobby has one he can borrow.
Relationships: Bobby Cañero-Reed/Liam Carter
Series: 100 ways to show my love to you [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678849
Kudos: 7





	You can borrow mine

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Tumblr prompt ‘20. You can borrow mine’ from 100 ways to say I love you.

“Are you ready for the tournament this afternoon?”

“I can’t go, my racket is broken and I won’t have time to fix it.” Liam explains.

“You can borrow mine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course.” Bobby hands him his dad’s racket.

“ I’m happy to use your spare.” Liam offers it back to him.

“No, it’s chill man, this one is closer to yours than my spare.”

“I know that racket is special to you.” Bobby had told him recently how it was his dad’s racket.

“It is, which is why I want you to use it.”


End file.
